Bleach First Class
by twarner
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia Teams up with Proffer x and Magnitio To find where a mysterious supply of vaccines is coming from.
1. Prologue: Apollo 18

Prologue: Apollo 18

The last log of Mission the moon Apollo 18

"It's about 0200 hours. I don't know what day it is. Two days ago we found an Russia space ship. The crew seems to be missing. We won't told that other people have been to this side of the moon before. And now we know the reason why. Later that day a spider thing got into the suit of Dave. It got inside of him. He started speaking in tongues and said to become one of use. The thing got into his brain. He could move things without touching them. Mission control has abandoned us. The shuttle when took here was take apart by the spider things. I escape, Dave stood there as the got to him."

"He kept saying "become one, become one". I had to get to the Russia shuttle. I have to leave now. I hope to see Sarah my wife and Matthew my child soon. I'm taking off now. I am now 1,000ft above ground. Tim can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear", Tim said.

"Right now I need you to guide me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, where Dave?"

"He didn't make it. Oh god there in here!"

"What is? Mark stay with me, what happening?"

"There on me, Oh god."

"Mark your coming into too fast. Mark you're going to…"

Transmission ended


	2. Chapter one: Destiny calls

Chapter 1: Destiny calls

"Left", He swung left.

"Right" He swung right.

"Up" He swung up.

A boy named was in a field in the town he lived in, swing his sword made out of wood around. Ichgio was a bright 8 year. He was tall, skinny and very strong for a kid his age. He did well in school and was very social. But he also had a very interesting power; his ability to be super-fast. At races he would always come first and would always throw the fastest fastball in baseball. But his favorite hobby was in martial arts. Kung Fu karate, any which involves the arts. But he felt that people was always distance from him for this. So he would always find other ways for him to understand; Like in books, until today.

"Get away from me"! Shouted a little girl

"Your just a freak, even you mom said so". Say a boy.

"Leave me alone"

Ichgio looked over at an alleyway. A girl about his age was being picked on by 3 boys.

"You're never going to get anywhere as a freak" said one of the boys.

Not standing for this. Ichigo shouted "why don't you pick on somebody your own size"?

The boys looked at him "what are you going to do about it?'

The boys ran at him in full force. He swung left hitting a boy. He swung right hitting another boy. Finally he swung up at the last boy. They ran off crying. Ichigo ran to the girl.

"Don't hurt me" said the girl.

There gone now your fine "Said Ichigo.

"Oh, thank you so much" Ichigo looked at her. He was a small girl but pretty. Ichigo notice a cut.

"You're bleeding" He said.

Oh I can fix that" and in a bright light the cut was gone.

"Wow that was amazing!" Said Ichigo, wide eye.

"Thanks, my mom said only freaks can do that"

"Your too pretty to be a freak" Ichigo said offering a hand up.

"Thank you, my name Rukia."

"Ichigo "pulling Rukia up

"Nice name, But I have nowhere to go. My mom won't let me inside my house and Its cold outside. Rukia said, shaking.

"You can stay at my place. It's warm." He said with a smile.

Really, you mean it? She hugs him.

" I'm so excited."

"Hey get off, got to be careful of girl germs". They start walking together .

"Maybe I can stay".

"A girl! I have to talk with my parents first", feeling warmer as they walked.

And through many legal ways, Rukia Was allowed to live with Ichigo and his mom and dad; Plus 3 sisters.


	3. Chapter 2: 10 years later

Ch 3:10 years later

Rukia and Ichigo lived together in happiness for the most part. Living as close as two friends can be. Feeling special because of what they can do. Curious if others can do the same things as them. Ichigo taught Rukia all the moves he learn and while not as fast. She was pretty quick to everyone else. Ichigo parents Sarah and Jack thought Rukia as one of their own children. And while being the only boy. Ichigo was very outgoing compare to his sisters. Rukia was a tom boy. Once in six grade when a boy made fun of her, She tie his shirt to the flag pole and pulled up half up the pole before a teacher mange to stop her and catch the boy before his shirt ripped off.

Charles Xavier (also known as Proffer X) was a hand son looking man. Girls always had their eye on him and his partner, Erik Lensherr (also known as Magneto) they have been friends for years. First meeting when Charles was on a mission, they later join forces to create a team of unique human beings to stop a major attack. Though they had a fallen out when a miscommunication cause an attack on them by US and Russia forces. It was stopped by Erik but he began using the missiles back on the forces. Charles (disagreeing with this), fought Erik and was accidently shot when a female C.I.A. tried to stop him by shooting at his helmet. Erik defect the bullets but his Charles in the progress. Feeling the same way as Erik, Some of the mutates left to form their own gang. But Erik and Charles best friend Raven plus some of the mutants that were left stayed to help him

Taken to the hospital, Charles healed his wound. Doctors said that an inch to the tight would have left him in a wheelchair for life. After he got heal Erik disappear and the other mutants except for Raven, got secret government jobs. Raven and Charles, (who had a falling out), became more understanding of each other in the hospital. And Erik came back after a year to help the proofer open a new school for unique human beings.

A knock on the door cause Sarah to open it.

"Hello I'm am Charles Xavier, also known as Proffer X and this is my collage Erik Lensherr. How are you today?"

"Good" said Sarah.

"Ichigo, Rukia the man here from the school." shouted Sarah.

"We're be down in a moment" said Ichigo in a much deeper voice then before

"Mind if we have a look around?' asked Erik

"No" said Sarah.

They looked around the house noticing the various pictures of Ichigo and Rukia in sports.

"I see they play sports much" said Charles.

"Yes" said Sarah.

"It seems like Rukia and Ichigo always did the same sports as each other. From Basketball to Distance running, though Rukia always liked Cheerleading."

"Impressive" said Erik.

"Always the top of their class too" said Sarah.

I think they're coming down now. said Charles.


	4. Chapter 3:meetings

Ch 4 Meetings

After a long talk. Ichigo and Rukia decided to go. They told Sarah and Jack goodbye and head off into the van Charles and Erik was driving in. Inside the van they met other people who were like them. Cole, a man who uses electrical bolts to fire like a weapon. Edward Eric, an alchemist. And Bruce Wayne, who was normal but was the gadget specialist.

"So, where are we going" asked Ichigo.

"A place called inner village, A place north of here"

"What are we going to find there?"

"I don't know"

The car started and they drove off.

"I have an assignment for all of you" said Eric

"What is it"? asked Cole.


	5. Chapter 4:Inner village

Ch 5: inner Village

They drove to inner village. Inner village was a place that looks like it was stuck in a old book. With a dock that hasn't change in the years it been here. The team look like beings from another time.

" So welcome to ghost town. Population?" said Eric

"Guys come on we're investigating, its only going to be one night." Said Charles

"One night in here is months compare to other places" Said Cole

" Well let's look for and hotel room" Said Charles"

Charles looked at one of the villagers.

"Excused me sir do you know where the nearest hotel is?"

The man looked at him. The man had a big scar on his left eye and looked hundreds of years older than his age.

"Right this way" He said with a smile


	6. Chapter 5: The hotel

Ch 7: The hotel

So the gang checks into a hotel room for the night.

"What a lovey place" said Eric sarcastically.

"We are just going to find the cargo area and see what they have here, and then we can be off" said Charles.

Hopefully, it's that easy" said Bruce

We be fine, me a Rukia have ninja skills" Said Ichigo

So do I" said Bruce. Lets lock the doors just in case"

The doors were locked and everyone went to bed. After a couple hours they heard a loud bang.

"What was that"? Said Eric running to the window.

"Sounded like a gunshot "said Cole Going to the door

"Oh my god they are trying to burn the place down." Said Erik wide eye.

"How many are out there?" Said Charles. Opening the side door

"Hundreds. They are not every Human."

"What do you mean?"

"Look."

The all look and out was hundreds of half human, half something else this.

"We have to run". Said Charles

"We can take them" said Cole.

We have no Idea have these are. Our best plan is to run and fight when we need to .

Sunndly there was a bang at the door

"Join us" said a deep voice man.

"We have to leave we have to leave now!" Said Rukia

And they ran through the side door. Managing to close and lock it as the two men break down other door.

"Can we go through the window?" asked Charles.

"No we can go the roof in the next door, and then we can hit the other building." said Erik.

A touch was throw through t window.

"Lets us be off shall we". Said Charles

The went through the other door. Closing it and locking went through the window in that room.

"We have to jump" said Bruce

A gun shot almost hit Cole

" Join us" said a voice.

"Maybe later" said Cole

And In one swoop the all jump to the next building.

"We're safe" Said Rukia


	7. Chapter 6:Getting out

Cp 8 Getting out

After escaping the posse. Our heroes arrive in a old house.

"We got lucky that time "Said Al

"Yes we did, we could have made our own luck by attacking them with our powers". Said Cole

"We don't know what we are up against. And even if we did, we have to have a plan." Said Charles.

"Who needs a plan when we have power?" Said Al

"We do" said Charles motioning everyone to the window. "And we have our limits too"

Charles looked at one of the men trying to read his mind.

"What are you getting?" said Bruce

"It's a blank. They must be on a different wave length"

Rukia Notice something moved.

"What is that?" She screamed.

Suddenly a light came up.

"Freeze" Said Cole pointing his arm at the man and women there.

"Who are you" said Erik

"Black, Jacob Black" Said Jacob


	8. Chapter 7: Black,Jacob Black

Ch 9 Black, Jacob Black

"Are you one of them?" Said Ichigo pointing his sword at Jacob face.

"No, I was one of the suppliers. Two days ago I took a shipment of vaccines here. I was in charge of seeing the effect of the vaccine on the people. Then the next day they started turning.

"Why didn't you get help' said Rukia

"I try to but my team was attack before we could do anything, leaving only me and Kate."

Charles nodded and then looked around. He notices the old floorboards and the smell of water and wood.

"How are we going to get out" Said Charles.

" In the barn there is a truck, but it needs to be charge.

"Charged" said Cole. "I can do that."

They sneak into the barn.

"Let's do this" Said Cole

Cole then Charge the Engine

"Okay guys we have to go in fast and hot. That means we need to get Cole Jacob and Ichigo in the back. Rukia, Katie, me, Al and Charles will provide support in the backseat". Said Erik

"So are we ready to do this" said Al

"Yes" everyone said.

And the all got their places. Charles counted to three as they ready themselves. And then they took off bsting through the door.

"Where are we heading to" Said Kate.

"Anywhere outside of here" said Jacob

For two minutes they were fine then they hit a manmade spike.

"What was that? "Said Charles

"A spike, they notice us" said Cole.

Out of the woods came two trucks. Holding seven people each.

"What are we up against" asked Erik

"About 2 people in each truck with clubs. And one person in each are with guns." Said Al

As Al looked backed a shot was fire.

"Must go faster, must go faster" Said Ichigo


	9. Chapter 8:The finale

Ch 10:The chase.

Wham! A shot hit the tire. Causing it to go flat. Cole fire a shot from his arm. It hit the car. The car still went.

"Hang on I can take care of this" Said Ichigo. As he jump on the one of the other trucks.

"What is he doing?" asked Rukia

"Saving our skin" Said Kate

Ichigo hit on of the men knocking him off. He hit another one before the man got a shot off. The he was grabbed and thrown down.

"What are you going to do now" said the man picking him up to throw him off the car.

'We need to help Ichigo" said Rukia

"Hang on" Said Charles as he moved the truck

Charles hit the truck cause the man to drop Ichigo and fall off the truck. Ichigo mange to hit the other men before jumping back onto the truck he started of with.

"What are we going to do about the others" said Charles

After he asked that they hit a huge bump. Causing the truck to flip over onto its slide

"Is everyone alight" asked Jacob.

"Everyone is alright". Said Al

"But we still have one little thing" Cole said as the last truck came towards them.

"Everyone move" Said Jacob

But before they could move shots was fire at the truck. Causing it to stop before it could hit them.

"Who is that?" Said Rukia

A bright little flash, everyone stared as a man come towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Al

"J Eagar Hebert the second, leader of area 52" Said Hebert

"Why 52" Said Rukia

"Because 51 is officially non existent"

Men with towels and other helpful things Check them and help them on the feet.

"What happening?" said Erik.

"Tonight you have seen the transformation of a town due to moon rock spiders, we are currently handing the situation the best that we can" said Hebert as smoke bellow from the town

"Moon rock Spiders? What that?" Said Jacob.

"Everything on a need to know basics, now we might need your class later Charles so be prepared for anything. But for now, we will fly you back safely to Charles School. Remember tonight did not happen. "

They got on the helicopter after a few minutes of interviews. They were flown back safety to Charles house/school. Where Raven greeted them.

"How was the night?" Asked Raven.

"Long story tell it to you in the morning" Said Charles

And they all slept and rested well for the night, waking up to a beautiful day.

The end.


End file.
